Eyewear or eyewear devices are widely used by people to filter or reduce the intensity of light hitting their eyes. For example, when participating in snow sports, it is usual for people to wear an eyewear device, such as, for example, glasses or goggles, in order to reduce the intensity of light transmitted into their eyes from the sun and from reflective surfaces, such as snow and ice. It may be desirable to attenuate different light intensities by different amounts. For example, on a very bright day, it may be desirable for the eyewear to provide a greater amount of attenuation than when compared to a less bright day.